


Sugar, We're Going Down

by TooManyShipsInTheOcean



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShipsInTheOcean/pseuds/TooManyShipsInTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Plane Crash AU. Laura, Carmilla and the Dimwit squad find themselves stranded on an island after their plane goes down. Recovering from broken bones and other injuries is tough, but not as tough as what is to come. Little do they know they are being watched. Are they ready for what the island has in store for them? When the other survivours start to go missing, 'Laronica Mars' decides to investigate. Reluctantly, Carmilla agrees, but it is much worse than any of them had anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toomanyshipsinthesea on Tumblr :)

Laura had never been much of a flyer, she avoided it whenever she could, and opting for a bus journey three or four times longer than what a plane would take. But this time it was unavoidable. She was to meet her father in two days in New Zealand. The trip had been planned for two years, her father always wanted to be prepared for unforeseen circumstances. Their plan hit a bump in the road when Laura received an internship in one of the most prestigious newspaper publishers in the city. She immediately accepted the offer. It had always been her dream to be a journalist. She had just graduated, top of her class, from Silas University in the Fall. It was practically unheard of for a recent graduate to be offered an internship, let alone in ‘Styria Publishers’. She phoned her father when she finished accepting her new position. The conversation was light and casual until the topic of the holiday was broached.

 **Tuesday, May 12th:** She placed her phone down on the desk. She took two deep breaths before exhaling a combination of stress and excitement. She glanced at her watch as the second hand passed 12. ’30 second dance party’, she exclaimed before proceeding to boogie. She collected herself, straightening her shirt before picking up the phone to call her father with the news. Laura told him about the conversation she had with the editor, soothing his nerves when she told him she didn’t have to start for another two weeks. ‘Excellent! Do you want me to pick you up and we can drive to the airport together?’ he asked. The line went silent before Laura cleared her throat. ‘That’s the thing Dad, he wants me to stop by tomorrow, just to give him my information. I already checked, there’s no later flight that day but I’m booked on the first flight out Thursday morning.’ This seemed to placate the older man. Laura waited for him to grab a pad and pen before giving him the details of her flight. ‘I can meet you at the airport on Thursday if you like’ he said, finally. ‘Sure Dad, I’ll call you when I’m boarding and when I land. Be safe, and remember, you can’t bring bear spray on a plane.’ The phone call ended with the exchanging of I love you’s and the promise of seeing each other soon.

 **Laura, Early Thursday Morning, May 14th:** Laura dressed in a daze, her suitcase sat by the door. It was 4:33 in the morning. Her flight was leaving at 8 o’ clock and she was already running late. It would take her roughly an hour to reach the airport by bus, presuming the traffic would be light. She grabbed a slice of toast before leaving her apartment, locking the door behind her. She had left a key with her neighbour Elsie the night before. Laura’s only instruction was to water the solitary plant in the kitchen. It was a short five minute walk to the bus station; the early morning breeze and dusting of rain caused her skin to prickle. She bought her ticket and sat down in the empty waiting room. The bus was due to leave at 5 a.m. She doubted there would be any other travellers at this time. She pulled out a book from her handbag, deciding to start her holiday reading early. ‘The Bell Jar’ by Sylvia Plath was Laura’s favourite book; she had read it at least twelve times. The bus had just pulled up outside when a tired looking, twenty-something year old came into the waiting room. She dropped her bags at the door, and headed to the paying booth. Laura couldn’t help herself staring. The woman, dressed all in black leather, oozed confidence, despite her low voice. The bus driver entered the station, opting to refill his coffee, allowing the two passengers to stow away their luggage and find their seats. Laura placed her suitcase under the bus, after removing her yellow pillow. She stepped onto the bus and sat somewhere near the middle. She rested her head on the head rest, the pillow wedged between her shoulder and head. Laura popped in her earphones, flicking through the playlists on her iPod. The other woman brushed passed her and sat directly behind her. Laura felt her seat slightly tip back before returning to its original position. The driver returned to the bus five minutes later. He waited another minute before pulling out of the station. Laura didn’t mind buses all that much and soon found herself drifting off.

 **Carmilla, Early Thursday Morning, May 14th:** Carmilla’s head felt like lead. It was still dark out and she wished for nothing more than to go back to sleep. She lifted her head off the pillow, immediately regretting it. She closed her eyes, bringing her fingers up to rub at her temples. Carmilla was still dressed in the clothes she wore the previous night. Her tired mind struggled to bring back memories of her last night in work. She started her final shift in ‘The Witching Hour Bar’ at 6 p.m. It had the makings of any other day, the usual customers ordering their usual drinks. Carmilla had worked at the bar for seven years. At first it was a part time job to help pay for college, and despite graduating two years previous she still found herself in the same position. She enjoyed her job, more so the perks of being a bartender. The tips she received on a busy weekend usually added up to at least half of her wage. This was probably due to her very revealing clothes and paying too much attention to the older male customers. She was yet to be disappointed at the end of a shift, usually landing at least $50 a night. Her boss allowed her to finish her shift early so she could finish packing. On her way home, Carmilla was ambushed by her idiot brother, Will and his moronic friend, Kirsch. They dragged her out to the most over-rated nightclub in all of Styria ‘Fangz’. She allowed herself to be caught up by their excitement. She was leaving for New Zealand in the morning, having accepted a provisional position as an English Literature and Philosophy teacher a month previous, and decided to let loose. She couldn’t remember much from the last night but the ache in her head never let her forget it. She dressed quickly, swallowing two painkillers before running to the bus station. The rain was becoming heavier as she opened the door. Carmilla deposited her bag by the door, hoping she wasn’t too late to buy her ticket to the airport. The almost empty waiting room was illuminated by the harsh overhead lights, stinging her eyes when she blinked. The bus had just pulled up outside as she was finishing her purchase. There was just one other passenger on the bus, a petite brunette. She stowed her bags beneath the bus and found a seat in the middle. It just happened to be behind the other girl. Carmilla hated all forms of travel that involved wheels, she got awful motion sickness whenever she travelled more than an hour, but sitting in the middle seemed to supress her uneasy stomach. Granted she could have sat on the opposite side of the bus but, she thought, what would be the fun in that?

 **Laura, Later Thursday Morning, May 14th:** Laura made sure to text her father after she checked in her luggage. He had landed twelve hours previous and Laura realised he would probably be asleep. She typed a quick message, informing him of the two hour delay. They weather had rapidly worsened and had grounded all flights for at least an hour. Laura grabbed a quick bite to eat, raiding the vending machines of chocolate chip cookies. She found a quiet spot by the window, settling down with her book for the foreseeable future. The patter of rain seemed to ease and Laura found herself daydreaming. Her mind drifted to the sandy beaches and blue seas of New Zealand. For a whole week she would only have to worry about getting an even tan. An announcement broke her reverie. Her plane was due to board in five minutes. Laura packed away her book and joined the quickly forming queue. She quickly found her seat once she boarded the plane. She placed her bag in the overhead storage, choosing to keep her yellow pillow with her. In a row of three seats, she had the unfortunate pleasure of being in the middle. As the last of the passengers filed in, she found herself wondering who was to sit in the seat to her right. The aisle seat currently occupied a middle aged man, who had already popped two sleeping pills. Just as the doors were being closed, Laura found herself face to face with a somewhat familiar pair of leather pants.

 **Carmilla, Later Thursday Morning, May 14th:** The delay had been irksome but Carmilla soon found ways to keep busy. She watched the departure lounge fill with people, the ebb and flow seemed to sooth her throbbing head. Eventually she grew bored of this and instead decided to try and beat her high score on Flappy Bird. Just as she was passing a low tube an announcement broke her concentration. She cursed whoever it was under her breath, promising to find them and kill them. Carmilla had always been competitive but when it came to Flappy Bird, she took no prisoners. She joined the queue near the end, trying once more to beat her score. When she eventually boarded the plane, there was just one seat remaining. She took her seat as quickly as she could, squeezing past a snoring man and a vaguely familiar brunette. The cabin crew were preparing for take-off, checking each of the overhead compartments before acting out the safety instructions. Carmilla tried desperately to commit every detail to memory. She leaned back in her seat, her knuckles turning white from clutching the hand rests. The accent was relatively smooth causing Carmilla to loosen her death grip. The other girl noticed her discomfort, offering Carmilla her hand. Carmilla released the strangers hand as the plane levelled off, thanking her quietly. She focussed her attention on the shrinking landscape beneath her. The other girl rifled through the bag under her seat, withdrawing an iPod and a small, worn looking book. Carmilla’s quiet laugh drew the other girl’s attention. She raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the petite girl, trying to maintain eye contact. Carmilla was the first to break. ‘You know, that book’s particularly popular with lesbians’ she said holding her breath, waiting for the other girl’s response. She laughed a deep guttural laugh, taking Carmilla by surprise. ‘Oh yeah? And I bet you think my iPod is full of Alanis Morissette songs too?’ she asked playfully. Before Carmilla could answer, she showed her the home screen of the music device. Currently playing was ‘Hand in My Pocket’. This brought another burst of laughter from the two girls. Spotting the dessert adorned iPod cover, Carmilla had an idea. ‘Well, I guess then, Buckle up Creampuff. We’re in this for the long haul’ she said heartily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toomanyshipsinthesea on Tumblr :)

Despite some minor turbulence the flight was relatively smooth. The storm was easing but the possibility of thunder still hung in the air. The ‘fasten seatbelt’ sign had been turned off and the cabin crew were preparing the dinner carts. The journey had passed in quiet conversation, both girls seemingly enjoying each other’s company. The easiness of the conversation was something Carmilla had never experienced. She found the other girl captivating; there was a certain quality to her that Carmilla was yet to find in anyone she had met. They spoke of New Zealand and the opportunities it held for them both. After the trolleys had been passed through the cabin Laura sensed that there was something wrong. There seemed to be a shift in the air hostesses’ behaviour. She grew uneasy, gladly accepting the girls hand when it was offered to her. The chatter of the other passengers had turned louder, the panic in their voices was deafening. The cabin crew looked frantic, checking the overhead compartments multiple times. The plane jolted violently, causing the windows to shake and the seats to shift. Laura pulled at her seatbelt, pulling it tighter around her. She looked to the girl beside her, distress etched across her face. Carmilla was staring out the window, focusing on the dark clouds that surrounded them. The cabin had grown dark, the small strip lights on the ground providing a miniscule amount of light. There was a flash of blinding light, causing the cries of terror to ripple through the plane. The crew were busy preforming the safety procedures once again, this time all eyes were fixed on them. The plane was shaking vigorously causing some of the luggage to fall from overhead. The oxygen masks had been deployed and both girls frantically grasped at them, pulling them to their mouths. The plane nose-dived, forcing them to the back of their seats, unable to move. Laura gripped Carmilla’s hand tightly as they prepared for the imminent impact. Carmilla chanced a glance out the window; smoke was billowing out of the large jet engine. She turned her head quickly, giving Laura’s hand a quick squeeze before burying her head in her lap. As the plane shook and the impending disaster seeming inevitable, Carmilla found herself remembering the final conversation she had with her brother.

* * *

 

 **Will:** Kitty, I’m going to miss you! Be sure you text me when you land, and we’ll Skype every week.

[Carmilla pulled him into a long hug. This was possibly the hardest goodbye she had ever had to make. She hated saying goodbye to her brother, be it for a day or a week. She couldn’t stop the tears that were now streaming down her face]

 **Carmilla:** I’m going to miss you too, Willy. Be good and stay out of trouble. And tell that puppy Kirsch ‘thank you’ for last night. I love you Will, and we’ll talk soon, I promise.

[Reluctantly Will released her. Kissing her check he brushed away a falling tear. He waved her off from the door]

 

* * *

 

The plane rolled to its side, tilting the passengers in their seats. There was a loud noise; Laura could only compare it to a gunshot, only 100 times louder. Laura squeezed her eyes tight, preparing herself for impact. What she had not anticipated was the heat. She found herself sweating, her t-shirt sticking to her back. There was a ripple through the cabin, the result of the plane hitting the ground. Her head jolted from her lap, hitting something hard as it was thrust backwards. The last thing Laura remembered before blacking out was the look of sheer terror on the other girls face.  
When the plane hit the ground, it continues to move forward, its speed gradually lessening. The thin metal panels of the exterior had been stripped away, leaving wires and plugs exposed. The tail had broken off somewhere along the descent, debris and luggage was thrown backwards, shooting out the back like missiles. The plane came to rest upside-down, with one of its wings broken off, near a steep embankment. The craft tethered on the edge before finally coming to a stop, leaving a trail of devastation in its wake. A deep artificial trench was dug into the otherwise pristine landscape. Metal shards protruded from the ground like weeds in a garden, casting light in all directions, similarly to a fish caught in the sun. Clothes and baggage were scatted in a haphazard fashion. The plane was still smouldering, the smoke weaving intricate patterns in the wind. The deep, blue azure sky was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the dense blackness emitted from the engines.

 **Laura, Wednesday Morning, May 15th:** She opened her eyes slowly. She tentatively reached a shaking hand to her head. Laura gently pressed her fingers to her brow, drawing it away quickly when she felt the cool liquid. She tried to sit but found herself unable to move. She gave herself a minute to adjust, her surroundings unfamiliar. She raised her head, glancing down to her legs. Her right leg was pinned underneath a large shard of the wreckage. Laura took a deep breath before pulling at her leg. He let out a loud cry when it didn’t budge. She sat up then; slowly she began scrapping at the ground. Before long she had dug a deep enough hole around her limb to manoeuvre it. Pushing her leg down into the void she had just created, she managed to squeeze her leg out. Her trousers were ripped from the knee down and were soaked with blood. She pulled herself away from the wreckage, distancing herself from the burning remains of the plane. She sat up against a large rock. She pulled the pants leg away, allowing herself a proper view of her injury. It seemed shallow enough. She took off her jacket, ripping away the arm. She brought the fabric around her calf, covering the wound until she could clean it. She tied the knot tight, wincing in pain as a jolt ran through her. Slowly she rose to her feet, clutching the rock for support. She limped to the wreck, still wary of the smoke that was worsening to her right. She called out, banging on the metal to gain attention. Laura wandered mostly, looking for someone, anyone who had survived. She ambled to the shore, the tide depositing debris on the sand. She knelt beside a large shard of metal, the white decal stained black. Beneath it Laura could hear a whisper of a voice, barely audible. She pulled at the metal, removing just enough to see who it was underneath. Her face was smeared with smoke, but Laura recognised her in an instant.

 **Carmilla, Wednesday Morning, May 15th:** Her breathing was shallow, barely drawing in enough oxygen to sustain her. She could feel the pressure on her chest but she could find no way of relieving it. Her right arm was pinned under something heavy, causing her fingers to tingle with the lack of blood flow. Carmilla tried to scream but there was no sound. Her throat was dry and scratchy, causing her to wince when she swallowed. She could her something above her. Carmilla tried to move, tried to make noise so that whoever it was would find her. A muffled cry, no louder than a whisper forced its way past her lips. The movement above her stopped. She closed her eyes tight, shielding them from the sand that was shifting around her. A small sliver of light illuminated her face. Carmilla could see the sky now, the brilliant sun causing her eyes to burn. Slowly, and little by little the pressure on her chest was lessening. She could feel her breath even out, eventually returning to normal. Carmilla was reminded of her position when a sharp pain darted through her arm. She cried out in pain as the heap of metal was finally removed. She could feel the blood returning to her fingers and tentatively tried to move them. Her fingers twitched slightly, at least nothing was broken she thought. Carmilla was free of the metal tomb she found herself enclosed in. She tried to sit up, using her good hand for support. Her head was swimming but she managed to get to her feet after a considerable amount of struggle. She allowed her eyes to adjust to the light before taking in her surroundings. To her left was the ocean. The waves broke at the shore, depositing debris before retreating. To her right was the jungle. The thick green vegetation spanned for miles. The vines and branches looked like an impenetrable wall, inviting invaders to try and conquer it. Carmilla shifted her gaze to the figure that stood in front of her. The other girl looked angelic, the light Carmilla desperately needed to rid her of the black void that she found herself surrounded by. The pain in Carmilla’s arm dulled as her eyes focused on the girl standing before her. She spoke slowly, ‘Well Cupcake, when I said Buckle up, I didn’t mean literally.’ The words barely made their way past her lips before she collapsed, the shock finally wearing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toomanyshipsinthesea on Tumblr :)

Carmilla opened her eyes slowly, her vision slowly adjusting to the night sky. She traced the constellations with her eyes. She felt somewhat serene following the line of Orian’s Belt. The plane crash seemed like a distant memory. She raised her hand following Canis Major with her finger tip. Carmilla closed her eyes, breathing in the ocean. The salt air invaded her nasal passages, assaulting every nerve. She sat up slowly, her head still a little fuzzy. The plane was no longer smouldering but the smell of burnt metal still hung in the air. When her vision cleared, Carmilla finally saw the wreck for what it was. The cockpit remained intact but the rest of the aircraft had been destroyed on impact. Rising to her feet Carmilla brought a hand to her head, a habit she had when she felt overwhelmed. She wandered for what seemed like hours, helping rap bandages whenever she could. A flash of orange flashed in her periphery. A tall Xena-like figure was running frantically between clusters of people, offering supplies before moving to the next group. Her white t-shirt was stained red around her shoulder and the leg of her jeans had been rolled up, exposing a blood soaked bandage around her calf. She made her way over to another ginger haired girl. She bent down beside the curly headed girl, wiping away the blood that was now caked onto her face. The curly headed girl didn’t seem to notice her, focussing instead on the figure laid on the sand. She pressed her hand down on the girl’s stomach, retracting when her fingers felt blood. Carmilla made her way over to the two gingers. She knelt down on the opposite side of the body. Whoever it was, they weren’t in good shape. Carmilla could see at least three deep gashes on her body. The tall red headed eyed her questioningly but Carmilla’s sole focus was the figure lying unconscious in front of her. Carmilla lifted her gaze to the curly headed girl opposite her. ‘Listen, I have a pretty comprehensive understanding of first aid, I’m going to try and patch up some of these wounds, but I’m going to need your help’ she cast her eyes over to the giant red head, ‘both your help’.

‘Oh, eh, okay’ the curly headed girl stammered out before returning her attention to the girl lying in front of her. ‘I’m Perry’ she stuttered ‘and this is Danny’, she motioned her head to the figure beside her.

‘Good, that’s great’ Carmilla said. ‘First, I’m going to need some alcohol, a sharp knife, a needle, some thread and bandages. ‘Do you have any of those?’ she asked Danny. She nodded her head before rooting around in the first aid kit. Danny pulled out a small scalpel, a suture kit and a small role of cotton bandages. She handed them to Carmilla before rising to her feet. ‘I think I saw some vodka in one of the trolleys earlier’ she said before running towards the wreckage. She returned moments later, her hands full of travel sized whiskeys, rums and vodkas. She placed them beside Carmilla, kneeling beside her. ‘Okay, Perry, I’m going to need you to lift her shirt up for me’ Carmilla said. Carmilla had known that the wounds were bad but she had not anticipated this. Her stomach was lacerated, exposing deep muscle tissue. Her shoulder appeared to be dislocated and her eye had swollen shut. ‘Danny, pass me the alcohol and the scalpel’ she said. Carmilla poured two of the bottles onto the wound on the girl’s stomach. She cut away some of the burnt, jagged flesh surrounding the wound before asking for the suture kit. She treaded the needle, pulling the thread taut. Carmilla pulled the needle through the girl’s flesh, binding it together. When she had finished she wrapped the wound with bandages and pulled it tight. ‘The bleeding has stopped, for now but you’re going to have to watch her, make sure the stitched don’t burst’ she said to Perry. ‘Her shoulder is dislocated, so I need to fix that. You might not want to see this’ she said, again addressing Perry. The red head shook her head, her eyes still firmly fixed on the woman beneath her. ‘Okay, then. Danny, did you find any clothes? A t-shirt would be great, or a pair of pants?’ Danny rose, once again leaving to find anything that could be of use. It took no time before she returned with several articles of clothing. Carmilla moved around the body, wedging herself between Perry and the girl. Danny helped her sit the girl up, holding her steady as Carmilla forced the girls shoulder back in place. A loud ‘pop’ caused Perry to recoil, turning her head away. Carmilla formed a rough sling out of one of the t-shirts, wrapping it around the girls shoulder. There was nothing she could do about her eye, and they would just have to hope the girl would wake up. When Carmilla had finished, she thanked Danny, before asking her if she had seen a small brunette. Danny had explained to Carmilla that there was a lot of people on that flight, and the ones that she did find, her focus was on helping them, not staring at them. Carmilla turned her attention to Perry. She knelt down beside her, laying one hand over hers. ‘Come find me if she wakes up, okay. My name’s Carmilla.’ Before Carmilla had time to react, Perry had wrapped her arms tight around her mid drift. ‘Thank you Carmilla, thank you for saving Susan,eh Lafontaine.’

Carmilla had searched the beach at least three times before she found the petite girl. ‘Cupcake?’ she called out. The girl did not react. ‘Creampuff?’ Carmilla called again, louder this time. The brunette lifted her head, wondering who had been listing her favourite desserts. When she spied Carmilla her eyes softened and her chest fell. It took Carmilla a further minute to hobble over to the girl. She sat down beside her, running her eyes over her body, looking for injuries. Laura’s leg was bound by the arm of her jacket. The green fabric stained by blood. Carmilla’s brow furrowed. ‘Are you okay? Are you hurt?’ she asked. ‘I’m fine, my leg is cut but I think it has stopped bleeding’ Laura said. Carmilla pulled her legs up to her chest, resting her head on her knees. ‘What happened here?’ she asked. ‘How did this happen?’ she said, disbelief coating every word. She stared out into the water; the wave’s still depositing debris at their feet. Laura shook her head, too tired to respond. She rested her head on Carmilla’s shoulder, leaning down slightly. The night was dark, the only light coming from the stars above. Laura and Carmilla sat in silence for a time. The soft crashing of waves was almost serene if they tuned out the cries of help from the other survivors. Because that was what they were now. They were no longer strangers sharing a bus to the airport, or unlikely travel companions. They were survivors; they had survived a plane crash, somehow escaping without serious injuries. ‘Do you think they know we’re here?’ Laura asked. It took Carmilla a moment before she answered the brunette. ‘I don’t know Cupcake. I hope so, but I don’t know’ she said shaking her head. Laura brought her hand up to her face, wiping away the falling tears. She pushed herself deeper into Carmilla’s side, finding some comfort in the warmth the other girl exuded. Despite herself Laura’s eyes began to grow heavy. She did not remember falling asleep, nor did she remember Carmilla’s hand snaking around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

 

* * *

 

The sudden jolt had caused the stone roof above them to shake violently. Dust and rock came smashing down, sealing off the exit. They rushed to the barrier, clawing desperately to release some of the stone. Hours had passed and only a thin sliver of light passed through the cracks. They wedged a branch between two of the stones, applying pressure at the other end. The rocks shifted, crumbling beneath the force of the branch. The barrier caved, air rushing into the hollow in the cliff face. Climbing out of the cave, they could feel a shift in the air. Smoke drifted towards them, assaulting their noses. They looked expectantly to their leader. He grunted, nostrils flaring, hooded eyes staring off into the distance. He raised his fist into the air, screaming as he did so. The other members copied his movements before rushing into the bush. Turning his attention once again to the smoke on the horizon, the leader banged his chest before joining his pack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> toomanyshipsinthesea on Tumblr :)

The sun rose, marking the beginning of the first day after the crash. Those who had survived remained in small huddles, dotted around the shore. Those who hadn’t made it were covered with whatever they could find. Danny had already set to work on organizing teams, each having a designated objective. Those who were tasked with the unfortunate burying of the bodies set about their work, heads hanging low, muttering under their breath. Carmilla, Perry and another girl Carmilla hadn’t bothered learning her name (was it MJ or LJ, she didn’t know) were tasked with helping the wounded. Carmilla wandered the beach, first aid kit in hand. Before the sun had reached its peak she had already reset a broken leg, treated a head wound and sewed up someone’s stomach. Perry on the other had had kept a constant vigil over Lafontaine. Her eyes were heavy but they never closed. Lafontaine still remained lifeless below her. Their breath slow and shallow, their pulse only faint. Carmilla knew that they were in rough nick; there was only a small likelihood that they would pull through. MJ(or LJ or SJ or whatever) was handing out water bottles to those who were pulling anything salvageable from the wreck. Bags, suitcases, loose pieces of clothing and the dinner carts were lined up along the tree line. Cushions were ripped from seats, the exterior metal ripped off and piled high. Laura, Danny, Natalie two others were busy foraging for anything edible in the bush. Danny had fashioned a spear out of some wood she found and a flat sharp stone. She had no qualms about hunting but Laura certainly had. Instead, herself and Natalie decided to look for berries, nuts, pieces of driftwood to light a fire, vines, large leaves (to use for bedding or shelter). Their task was by no means impossible. They were standing in a clearing, half a mile inside the forest. Above them the light filtered through the canopy, down to the undergrowth. The ground was moist beneath their feet, moss covering every inch of the land. It was dark in the undergrowth, the trees high above her blocking out the majority of the suns light. Rich, deep greens were briefly interrupted by flashes of colour, bright pinks, yellows and reds accompanied by blues and purples. It was unlike anything Laura had ever seen.

They returned to the base a few hours later. They had found many useful items. Natalie had filled a bag full of berries of every colour. They had also found some bananas, coconuts, nuts and some other fruit they had never seen before. Using a sharp rock and some elbow grease, they managed to pull up some of the soft moss that coated the forest floor. Laura had also found a tree that had leaves the size of a small horse. With much effort she managed to remove a great number of the leaves. They laid their haul next to whatever survived the wreckage. While they waited for Danny to return, they tried to light a small fire, finally succeeding when they tried using the driftwood instead of moss. It was Carmilla’s suggestion. Deciding she wanted to survive on the island, she reluctantly offered up suggestions when she felt the Dimwit squad were trying to get her killed. When the dry wood began smouldering they covered it with first, leaves followed by a small amount of moss. The moss would keep the fire from spreading and destroying whatever supplies they had. Danny returned just before the sun started to set. Slung over her shoulder were two small animals and large canvas bag, tied tightly. She laid her kill beside the fire, allowing someone else to prepare it as she beckoned for Laura and Carmilla to follow her. When they were out of earshot but still close enough to the fire to feel its warmth, she started talking.

“I was tracking a boar about two miles in. The trees were getting denser, and I could hear something rustling in the bush. It sounded big, bigger than the boar at least. I kept to the shadows but when I moved in deeper my foot caught on something. I fell naturally…”

Carmilla failed to supress a small giggle, earning an elbow to the ribs from Laura and a glare from Danny.

“Anyway, when I fell I hit something metal. At first I thought it was from the plane, but it wasn’t on the surface! It was buried about a foot below it, covered over by moss. I pushed the moss away and what I found was a door. Like a hatch on a submarine. It was a bit rusty and only gave way when I use the spear to wedge it open.”

Danny looked at the two girls, their faces a mixture of confusion, fear and anxiety. She shifted her attention to the bag she had placed at her feet.

“I went into it, obviously. It seemed like an old bunker. Maps, charts, drawings and letters were pinned to the walls. It looked as if whoever was living there had just vanished just left one day and never returned. I knew nobody was going to miss anything; the place had been abandoned for at least a year because the moss was untouched when I got there.”

She pulled several rolls of parchment from the bag, opening one to reveal a detailed map of the island. She allowed the two others to study it, their brows knitting as they failed to understand the severity of the situation they now found themselves in. Marked high in the top right corner of the map was a large red ‘x’. Skull and crossbones adorned the area, warning off whatever danger that could be found there. Danny removed another piece of paper. Laura took it from her, holding it in front of her so that Carmilla could also read it. The sheet of paper seemed to have been from a diary, the jagged edges showing where it had been torn out.

* * *

 

_17 th May 1849_

_Dearest Diary,_

_I have been stranded on this God forsaken island for one year and 287 days. They do not seem to notice me anymore, retreating to their caves when I try to observe them. Their leader is old; it won’t be long until his successor is found. When that happens, I may no longer be safe. I have moved from the shore to the jungle. This bunker I have built seems to confuse them. I know they are tracking me, I can hear it in the rustling of the bushes, the occasional glimpse of long ponytails reinforcing my theory. They are man-like in appearance, only they are taller than any man I have seen. Their faces are ape like, a prominent brow and a large jaw. Their teeth are sharp, like dogs only larger. Their skin is dark, tribal designs adorn their skin. They clearly process intelligence similar to that of humans. They have tools, weapons and when it is clear at night, smoke can be seen drifting through the sky. I have heard them call their leader ‘Timba’ so it is that I shall call the tribe as a whole. I am unsure when I shall write next, dearest diary, as I have decided to venture further into the bush._

_Until we speak again, diary,_

_MT._

 

* * *

 

‘Should we show the rest these?’ Laura asked, gesturing to the bag at their feet. Carmilla eyed Danny quizzically. Danny shook her head, loading the bag back up and slinging it over her shoulder.

‘Look, there is no point in worrying the rest of them. Our main focus should be trying to get rescued. But tonight we should eat; I’ll take first watch, just in case. Carmilla, you can be second and Laura third. For now, this stays between the three of us. Tomorrow we can go to the bunker; I think I saw some things that may come in handy.’

She turned then, stalking over to the fire, poking it to stoke the wood. Carmilla pulled her attention from the red head, focussing on the worried expression that now coated Laura’s features. ‘Listen Cupcake, there is no point worrying. The people this ‘MT’ described could be dead for all we know.’ Seemingly placated by this, Laura pushed her hair out of her eyes and headed to join the rest of the group. Carmilla remained, routed to the spot. It felt as though something was watching her as an icy chill ran up her spine. She cast a quick glance to the tree line before jogging to catch up with Laura.

 

* * *

 

Two scouts lay hidden in the treetops. Their bodies pressed low to the branches they were precariously perched on. They large one, with the fiery hair appeared to be their leader. She delivered some orders before stalking off towards the rest of her tribe. Zebs eyes followed the girl.  One of the others turned and left, following her leader. All that remained was the brown headed girl. Zeb turned to leave but his partner stayed. He lifted himself from the branch, ducking down again when the girl turned to examine the tree line. Grunting lowly, he rose once again once the girl had left. Grunting lowly, he turned, following Zeb to report back to their chief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> natashadorkmanov on Tumblr :)

                                      Carmilla woke up suddenly aware of the weight on her left arm. A mass of long brown hair was spread over her chest. Carmilla pushed Laura’s bangs out of her face, tucking a few loose strands behind her ears. Laura moved closer to Carmilla, relieving some of the weight on the other girls appendage. The loss of pressure on her arm had sent pins and needles running up her arm, resulting in Carmilla’s discomfort. She tried to rub them out but it was of no use, she had to get up. She manoeuvred herself out from under the smaller girl, using her now free hand to massage her left hand and shoulder. Laura was still asleep much like the rest of the camp. The sun was just beginning to rise and Carmilla had decided to stretch her legs and see how Lafontaine was holding up. Perry was hunched over the red head, her head resting on their chest. When Carmilla reached them Perry sat upright. Her eyes were heavy, dark circles hanging under them. Carmilla knelt down beside Lafontaine, taking her hand into her own to measure their pulse. It was still slow, not quite as shallow but Carmilla didn't hold out much hope. She pulled up their t-shirt to check the wound on their stomach. Carmilla knew before she removed the bandage that it was infected. The bandages were a deep red but what worried Carmilla was the greenish colour that accompanied it. Knowing Perry would want to see Carmilla had sent her to look for a bottle of water. As Carmilla began removing the bandages a hand came up to rest on her wrist. She looked down at the person lying below her. A quiet, raspy ‘Don’t’ was the only explanation she got. Perry dropped to her knees, forgetting the bottle in her hand. She placed her head on Lafontaine’s chest, her breathing interrupted by quiet sobs. ‘Hey, Per’ Lafontaine managed to squeeze out. Carmilla had decided to let them have some time alone before she broke the news to Perry. She walked up the beach, examining the horizon for anything that resembled a rescue ship. Laura stood behind her, taking one hand in her own Carmilla turned to her and offered up a small smile. ‘We should go find Danny, maybe go see what else was in that bunker.’ Laura said. Carmilla nodded and they began walking up to where they had left Danny the previous night. ‘Hey’ Laura said, giving Carmilla’s hand a gentle squeeze ‘It’s going to be O.K. There’s probably an old radio down there or a map or something we can use to get off this island.’

                                       They walked a bit further before spotting the tall, Xena like figure. Danny was busy moving some of the metal that was salvaged from the plane. She positioned two of the larger pieces so that they formed a triangular peak. There was another large shard covering one end, while a large bed sheet covered the final opening. Danny spotted the girls before they had reached her. ‘Oh hey guys’ she said distractedly. ‘I’ve started to build basic shelters, it seems like we’re going to be here for a while and we’re going to need some place to sleep’. The two girls nodded their heads in agreement, offering their assistance. They had built two more structures similar to the one Danny had built by the time the rest of the camp had woken up. They had used the seat cushions and tarps to lay on the ground inside. ‘It may not be luxury accommodation but it will keep the rain off and some protection from…..’ Danny trailed off. ‘Speaking of which’ Laura began ‘I think we need to have a look at that bunker. There might be something useful in there and if it means we get rescued earlier then all the better.’ Danny was quiet for a moment before agreeing, although reluctantly. Danny gather a few necessary items, such as the bag that held the rolls of parchment, maps and such. She also brought three bottles of water and something the slightly resembled the food they were served on the plane before they crashed. She left Natalie in charge, she explained to her that they may not be back by dark and if they’re not, there is no need to send out a search party. If they still had not returned by the second day, then it was time to start their search. Danny, Carmilla and Laura set out just as the sun was reaching the highest point in the sky. The jungle was very dense. Trees, vines, shrubs and liana’s obscured their path but, for once, luck was on their side. Using one of the maps Danny had found they had managed to find the bunker just as the sun was beginning to set. They had taken two or three breaks to hydrate along the way. They had marked the map with charcoal as to where certain berries could be found or noticeable landmarks that would point a lost soul in the correct direction. The area surrounding the bunker had been disturbed, presumably by Danny, while tracking a boar the previous day. The metal door glistened in the evening sun light. The handle was rusted, adding to the list of obstacles they had faced today. Danny had found a strong branch which they hinged beneath the handle. It proved to be relatively easy to open, having been opened in the same fashion the previous day. A small ladder of about seven or eight rungs provided a short decent into the bunker. Danny had gone first, using a torch to light the way for the others. Laura was second, leaving Carmilla to shut the hatch after them. A small hallway branched out in two directions. To the right was a small room, its only occupants a single bed, a shabby looking rug and a shelf full of books. Each of the three girls glanced into the room as they passed, their attention drifting from the task in hand. Four paces more and they were standing in the centre of a large room. The walls were lined with sheet metal, a small kerosene lamp hung from a beam on the roof and a long, make-shift table occupied the remaining space in the room. Danny made her way over to the table, its surface covered in notes, maps, diaries and a rather ominous looking message etched into the wood. Dust covered the surface, at least an inch thick which made it hard for her to make out anything. Danny wiped away some of the debris, revealing a warning that made her physically recoil. Carmilla and Laura joined her, taking a moment to take in what they were seeing.

                      Etched upon the table was a large skull and cross bones but it was not that that frightened the girls. Beneath it was a message that read:

_‘For those who wish to seek the truth,_

_a quest is what is asked of you,_

_To find the journal that holds the key,_

_you must heed this warning assuredly,_

_For my lair is filled with traps, use the clues and use the maps,_

_Only then can you be free to cleanse this island of impurity._

‘What does he mean be free?’ Laura asked. Carmilla hadn't spoken since the entered the bunker. She had noticed something strange on their descent but she kept it to herself as to not scare the others. While they were climbing down the ladder she had heard a low *click*, Carmilla had chalked this up to the ladder not being used on such a long time. Only when she had read the riddle did she piece two and two together. ‘Cupcake, Xena, I'm pretty sure we’re locked in.’ Danny was quiet for what seemed like an eternity, her head hung low as she tried to understand what she was just told. She looked up then, taking off at a slow jog. Danny reached the ladder in three paces, climbing quickly, she tugged on the hatch but it failed to move. She climbed back down the ladder, she stalked into the central room moving towards the table. Danny clutched the edge of the table, her knuckles turning white. Laura stood behind her, placing a tentative hand on the taller girls shoulder. ‘We’ll figure it out’ Laura said but even she could hear the doubt in her voice. Danny was quiet for a moment longer before she finally turned to face the other girls. ‘I know what we have to do’ she said ‘but you’re not going to like it’ Danny added.


End file.
